


Red

by haise_potter



Series: Mythology Stories [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haise_potter/pseuds/haise_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hero was only born to bare a life full of fame and tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Everything feels numb for the demigod son of Zeus. Images flashing through his hazy mind, and screams protruding through the fog that clouded his senses. All colors in the world are gone, except for the red that paints his eyes, hair, and hands.

He searches for his family, hands stretched out and yearning to tell them that he was taken care of the dangerous animals that had somehow entered their home. He calls out for their names, but receives no answer.

Taking small steps, his foot bumps into something; looking down he makes out the body of the animal he had just killed. Pain shoots through his skull and the images before him start flashing back and forth. From a dead animal to the body of a woman.

His eyes look around the room, the other two animals also flash back and forth; from baby animals, to the bodies of two small boys. The white veil of deceit that covered his eyes is slowly being lifted by the Goddess who placed it there with ill-intentions. Red eyes look at the red covering the floor, the red on his sword, and the red rushing out of the corpses.

Desperately, he calls out the names of his wife and children, hoping this is some sick joke that the Gods are playing on him, something they usually did after seeing a human experiencing too much happiness for their tastes. His voice cracks when he repeats their names for a third time.

The veil is gone, and the fog clears out, revealing the true horrors of what occurred only minutes ago. His knees are shaking, and he doesn’t trust them to hold him up any longer, so he kneels down in the middle of the chaos.

His eyes blink slowly, red irises looking at the slain bodies of his wife and children. From the corner of the room, he hears the chuckle from the Goddess who has hated his guts since his birth, his stepmother and Queen of the Heavens, Hera.

He was happy for much too long, and no matter how much a hero prays to the Gods and the amount of goodly offerings he gives them; a hero was only born to bare a life full of fame and _tragedy_.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love Greek mythology.
> 
> So basically I wrote this based on Hercules' story. Summary, Hercules (Akashi here) finally gets the girl of his dreams and starts a family with her and he's happy asf but then Hera was like "lol no." and she drives him crazy and makes him believe that his family are a pack of dangerous animals, so he kills them and after the curse is lifted, he realizes what happened and he's fucking torn apart from his guilt that he decides to atone for his sins by completing 12 labors.
> 
> Idk if I'm gonna write anything on the labors, probably won't, but whatever.


End file.
